1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Langmuir-Blodgett films and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior conductive Langmuir-Blodgett films have been made of molecules each having a electroactive group and long chain alkyl group therein. Such films may be classified into the following two types: that is, charge transfer salt type and charge transfer complex type.
(1) (Charge Transfer Salt Type)
A molecule having an electroactive group and a long chain alkyl group therein [such as EDT-TTF (SC.sub.18).sub.2 ] is used to produce a Langmuir-Blodgett film. Thereafter, a secondary treatment for doping carriers is carried out, such as oxidation process using iodine vapor, to exhibit electrical conductivity.
(2) (Charge Transfer Complex Type)
A charge transfer complex is prepared consisting of an acceptor molecule (such as C.sub.10 TCNQ) having an electroactive group and a long chain alkyl group therein and a TTF derivative molecule having no long chain alkyl group. The thus prepared complexes are then dissolved into a solvent to produce solution and developed. In this method, it is considered that the above two molecules forming each complex are bonded strongly with each other also in the solution by means of charge transfer.